Hojas de té y mariposas
by My Unique World
Summary: -Una daga, significa que te espera un accidente futuro, que podría ser mortal.Una araña, significa que alguien muy cercano a ti te esta escondiendo un secreto y finalmente mariposas son signo de amor y de suerte/-Y las mariposas significan que te quiero.


**Disclaimer: **I don't speak in English

* * *

><p>-¡Oh, mi dulce niña! La desgracia brilla en tu destino.<p>

-¡Que genial! Tal vez mi padre se rompa una pierna y como no puede llevarme enyesado a ninguna parte, me deje manejar el auto.

La señora Trelawney frunció el ceño ante el tono de burla con el que había teñido mis palabras.

Rodé los ojos ante la mujer. No me hacia gracia tener que estar allí por no decir que, las risillas de Fred y las sonrisas burlonas de Dominique, no mejoraban la situación.

Hacia una semana habíamos montado una fiesta, por el cumpleaños de Lucy. Y cerca del final de la noche, me había unido a una ronda de verdad o reto. Cosa no muy inteligente si se consideraba que había tomado 3 daiquiris de fresa y varios vasos más de whisky de fuego. El punto es, que había terminado en sostén frente a un grupo de cuarto, hasta que llego James a gritarles y prestarme su chaqueta. Tuve que quedarme en la torre Griffyndor hasta que Albus y Scor me llevaron a mi habitación.

Al otro día Louis, muy amablemente, me recordó que tenía una semana para cumplir con mi reto, que consistía en preguntarle a la vieja profesora de adivinación por mi futuro, sino, me aparecería un cartel con la palabra "gallina" en la frente. Resople, deseando que a mi primo aun le doliese la pantorrilla por la patada que le había propinado.

Así que allí estaba, sentada frente a la libélula gigante que sostenía en sus huesudas manos la taza que acababa de vaciar.

- Una daga, significa que te espera un accidente futuro, que podría ser mortal.- me dijo en tono de ultratumba. Fred se río por bajo.- Una araña, significa que alguien muy cercano a ti te esta escondiendo un secreto.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Dominique se tensaba en su asiento. La mire inquisitivamente, ante lo que se encogió de hombros. Más tarde me encargaría de interrogarla.

-Finalmente, mariposas. Son signo de amor y de suerte.- Luego se levantó bruscamente, para retirarse a sus "aposentos". Tenía la leve sensación de que no había disfrutado de nuestra visita.

Bajamos por la trampilla directo al Gran Comedor. Como era sábado, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en los jardines. Estábamos doblando por un pasillo, cuando pasó Peeves por encima de nosotros, canturreando.

_Los Weasley paseando están, _

_Son tantos que no distingo cual es cuál._

_Como conejos se multiplican,_

_Lara, lara, lara._

_Un, dos y tres,_

_A la pelirroja en el armario encontré,_

_El revoltoso sigue a la repipi_

_Y la serpiente camina con retintín._

_Y el pobre de Peeves no sabe rimar._

_Lara, lara, lara._

¿A qué pelirroja se refería? Hacía meses que no me liaba con nadie. Mire a Minique inquisitivamente, ante lo cual, se volteo hacia Fred, tratando de picarle con Azucena. Él la ignoro olímpicamente y empezó a planificar una broma contra Duncan, el profesor de pociones.

**0o0o0o0o**

Al llegar al Gran Salón deje que Fred entrará y detuve a Niní en la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede, Meme?- me preguntó.

-¿Con quién te has liado que no quieres que nos enteremos?- le solté de golpe. Lo admito, no soy la persona con más tacto en el mundo.

-No tengo idea de que hablas.

Cualquier persona desconocida, pensaría que realmente no tenia idea de qué le hablaba. Pero yo era su prima, su casi hermana y mejor amiga. Y el hecho de que, sus orejas estuviesen rosadas y que jugara con el anillo en su dedo, la delataban.

_Pero ¿De dónde diablos saco ese anillo? Dios mío, es Niní. La misma que prefiere pasar la tarde en el laboratorio con tío George a salir de compras con Lily y Lucy._

-Bonito anillo ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- le pregunte.

-Me lo regaló… un amigo.- me dijo mientras sus orejas se ponían más coloradas que las del tío Bill cuando Victoire anuncio que Teddy era su novio.

-¿Qué amigo?

-Mira, Molly, me encantaría quedarme aquí, charlando contigo, prima. Pero me muero de hambre.

En ese mismo instante pasaron junto a nosotras mis compañeros de casa e imbéciles nacionales, Nataniel Nott y Jonathan Zabini.

-Weasley, apártate.- me dijo cortante Nott.

En otra ocasión le habría contestado groseramente, pero mi atención se enfocaba en otra cosa. Mis ojos asombrados vieron como el archienemigo de James, el chico que se había encargado de hacerme la vida imposible por quedar en Slytherin y el único capaz de enfurecer a Dominique con solo aparecerse en la habitación, alias John Zabini, ahora la miraba con… ¿Amor, añoranza? Pestañee, incrédula, pero cuando volví a posar mi mirada sobre él, ya se alejaba, junto a su amigo hacia su mesa. Me volteé, hacia mi prima, encontrando en su rostro la tenue huella de una sonrisa. Al notar mi escrutinio, se encamino a la mesa de las águilas, donde se sentó con su mellizo. Resignada, tomé asiento junto a Serena. A nadie le sorprendió que una serpiente, como yo, se sentara en la mesa "rival". Después de todo, era normal que nos hiciésemos compañía, tanto es su mesa, como en la mía.

-Hola, gatita.- la salude con una sonrisa.

-Hola, venenosilla.

Mientras desayunábamos, le conté acerca de mi consulta con la vieja adivina y mis sospechas de Zabini. Ella me escucho emocionada, adoraba todas esas idioteces del futuro.

-¿Realmente crees que nuestra Niní este saliendo con Jonathan Zabini?

-No lo sé- dije después de tomar mi zumo de naranja.- pero lo que sí sé, es que últimamente anda rara. Digo, primero, hace ya dos meses que termino con el idiota de Walker. Cortan y ella queda en estado Zombie. De la nada, aparece un día radiante, sin ojeras y nos cuenta todo lo que paso con el imbécil ese, como si se tratara de un cuento. Y luego empieza a aparecer y desaparecer de la nada con los ojos brillantes y regalos por doquier, como la rosa de la semana pasada.

-Era hermosa, al igual que la caja de música.

-Y ahora, un anillo. Me dijo que se lo había dado un amigo, pero Thomas no es tan delicado…

-Por no decir que es un bruto. Ni siquiera recuerda cuando es San Valentín y tampoco es que se entere de mucho. Imbécil, no es tan difícil darse cuenta que estoy enamorada de él.- dijo abatida mientras destrozaba una hogaza de pan. Pobre pancito, se veía tan delicioso… ¡concéntrate Molly!

-Tranquila, cariño. Estoy segura que te invitara a salir pronto. Recuerda que la que hace de Celestina, es Lily. Nunca falla.

-Eso espero, en fin. La idea de Zabini y Minique no es tan descabellada si la piensas. Se le veía muy celoso cuando aún salía con Ashton.

-Sea lo que sea, espero que nos lo cuente pronto.- dije mientras veía la hora.- No puedes contarle de esto a nadie. Ni a Lorcan, Sander o Thomas. Ni mucho menos a mis primos. Matarían al pobre chico, por no decir que probablemente el tío Bill envíe a Minique a un convento o a Beauxbotoms. Lo que venga primero.

-Soy una tumba.- Me dijo en tono solemne.

-Te ruego que seas una tumba muda ¿Recuerdas cuando le gritaste a Scorpius "bienvenido a la familia Weasley" y luego dijiste que planearías la mejor boda de todos los tiempos? Hugo y James prácticamente le saltaron encima, mientras Louis le pedía a Azucena que le explique, porque no sabía si salía con Minique, conmigo o con Lucy. De los únicos que se salvo, fue de Albus, que ese descostillaba de risa con Frank y de Fred que estaba ofuscado en un rincón con Lysander, porque Roxanne estaba abrazando a Nick.

-Sí, creo que metí un poco la pata.- dijo soltando una risa.- También recuerdo cuando Roxanne se fue al baño, y juntos empezaron a acosarlo con preguntas, hasta que les dijo que él estaba enamorado de Dennise y solo veía a Roxie como una hermanita. Entonces Fred le dijo que no se le ocurriera romperle el corazón a su hermanita, porque lo castraba.

-Juro que jamás olvidare el baile que hizo Ly cuando Rox le pego a Freddy y le dijo que Nick era para ella tan hermano como él mismo. Estoy segura que Azucena aún tiene todo grabado.

Serena se quedo pensando un segundo, para luego empezar a reírse. Menos mal que el hecho de, tener una familia y amigos tan raros no me afectase. Al menos no tanto.

-Sabes, si lo que creemos de Dom es cierto, uno de los augurios de Trelawney, se habrá cumplido.

-Claro. Y Nott me confesara su amor esta noche.

-Tal vez te sorprenda. Mira, el mundo está lleno de milagros, muggles que hacen cosas voladoras sin magia, Fred leyendo un libro, Dominique enamorada de Zabini, un Malfoy saliendo con una Weasley y los hermanos Potter teniendo relaciones serias…

-Nos vemos luego, madame Jordan, señora del futuro y los milagros.-le dije cortando su monologo.- Tengo entrenamiento.

-Claro, no te pierdas tu cita con el destino.- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

**0o0o0o0o**

Entré en mi dormitorio y me coloqué mi uniforme. Luego rebusqué en mi baúl por mis guantes de golpeadora de piel de dragón, eran un regalo del tío Charlie. Minique, Roxie y yo teníamos pares casi iguales, salvo por el detalle que en la parte dorsal de la mano rezaban nuestros nombres, en los colores de las respectivas casas. Albus tenía su par, pero de buscador, al igual que Hugo y Rosie tenían sus guantes de guardianes.

Me pare frente al espejo, echándome un vistazo. Alta, algo delgada para el gusto de mi Nana, ojos avellanas como los de mi mamá, y el cabello pelirrojo algo corto, apenas debajo de los hombros. Suspiré, contenta ante la revisión, no era una modelo de revista como Vicky o Lily pero, tenía lo mío.

Sonriendo, me hice una cola alta y baje a la Sala Común, llevando al hombro mi _Nimbus 4200._ Ahí estaban Albus y Scorpius, vestidos con sus túnicas de quidditch.

-Hola, muchachos ¿Listos para entrenar?

-Claro, solo estamos esperando que baje Alyssa.- me dijo Scor con una sonrisa.

Alyssa Rochester era una prima lejana de Roxanne y Fred. Solía vivir en USA pero al morir su tío, tuvo que mudarse con su único familiar vivo, que era Tía Angie. Pronto se había adaptado a los Weasley. Era una de las mejores amigas de Rose, junto con Danielle (la novia rubia de Jimmy), Sabrina, Frank, Albus, Scorpius y Azucena. Me estaba empezando a dar cuenta de nuestra extraña afición por formar grupos de amigos grandes. ¡Vaya! Estoy comenzando a parecerme a Louis, una vez leí su diario (Sí, tiene un diario. Al igual que Fred, Albus, Scorpius y James. Idea de Azucena. ¡Y si te gusta alguno de mis primos y te parece costumbres muy afeminada, mejor! Y si no aléjate. Eso incluye, a los Scamander, Longbottom, Malfoy y Wood. Estás advertida/o. Igual si eres gay o bi) Se va mucho por las ramas, al igual que Dom, le puedes pedir un cuento y te termina narrando la aburrida historia de las pociones, pasando antes por todos los chismes que haya escuchado.

Así que en definitiva, Fred que consideraba a Alyssa (¿Recuerdas que estábamos hablando de ella?) su hermanita pequeña, andaba como una locomotora, rojo y echando humo, cuando veía a Albus cerca. Y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, porque el también estaba saliendo con Azucena, sobrina del tío trueno y prima favorita de Albus, junto con Rose.

-¿HOLA? ¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ? PLANETA TIERRA LLAMANDO A MOLLY. REGRESA MEME.- decía Alyssa mientras agitaba su mano frente a mí.

Emboce una sonrisa de disculpa.-Hola Aly.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Hola, Meme. Apresúrate, gracias a tu lapsus llegamos tarde.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Todos los Weasley son iguales.- se río Scorpius.- Se van lejos de la Vía Láctea. A Rose le pasa más seguido que a Albus.

-Lo sé. Fred y Rox son iguales. Una vez él se paró frente al espejo y se quedo pensando, para luego decirse lo guapo e inteligente que es. Y luego dijo "Azucena va a caer por ti galán.".- dijo poniendo voz gruesa.

No pude evitar desterníllame de risa. Eso era tan típico de Fred.

**0o0o0o0o**

Cuando llegamos al campo nos encontramos con Garret Bolowitz, el Capitán, enseñándole al equipo unas estrategias nuevas. Se centró en las nuevas formaciones de los cazadores (Scor, Aly y él). Le dijo a Nott, que jugaba de guardián, que debía trabajar más en sus puntos ciegos. También informo a Albus de los detalles más relevantes del buscador de Ravenclaw. A mí y a Kurdan nos dijo que nos centrásemos en el cazador más hábil, salvo que tuviésemos que defender a nuestros compañeros.

-Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido algo tan ingenioso, señor.- dije cansinamente.

-Muy bien chicos, vamos a entrenar. Según el pronóstico, puede que llueva en el próximo partido. Si le ganamos a Ravenclaw quedamos en segundo lugar, detrás de Gryffindor. Y si Hufflepuff le gana a Gryffindor quedamos primeros. Debemos trabajar todos juntos. Y Weasley, algunos capitanes mandan sus bludgers directamente contra el buscador, cosa que no quiero que ustedes hagan.

Suspire, arrepentida. No es que me cayera mal Bolowitz, ni nada, pero mis años en Slytherin me habían enseñado a estar a la defensiva con casi todo el mundo. A veces envidiaba a Albus. Era tan carismático, siempre parecía tranquilo, pero aun así, tenía una lengua muy venenosa.

Ya en el campo lo primero que hicimos, luego de calentar en tierra, fue mandar las bludgers contra los cazadores mientras trataban de marcar tantos. Aunque Nott era bueno, no pudo detener más que 10 de los 40 tiros. Luego nos puso a mí y a Kurdan a tirar las bludgers de tal manera que desviasen la trayectoria de quaffle, lo que daba una oportunidad a los cazadores, de recuperar el dominio de la pelota. Garret me confesó que tuvo que memorizarse todas las faltas del juego, para descubrir si esto era legal o no. Bastante ingenioso.

Ya casi terminábamos. Mientras Aly y Scor marcaban tantos a Nott, en el otro extremo del campo Kurdan y yo nos pasábamos una bludger. Estaba levantando el bate, cuando sentí un zumbido a mi derecha. Me di la vuelta, justo a tiempo, para ver como otra bludger se dirigía directamente hacia mí. La golpee justo a tiempo, para luego fulminar a la mancha, que suponía era Garret, por dejar esa bludger suelta, cuando…

-¡Molly!

-¡WEASLEY!

Apenas percibí los gritos, cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi costado. Se me nublo la vista. Traté de aferrarme al palo de mi escoba, pero al hacerlo sentí que la bludger regresaba y tuve que agachar la cabeza, golpeándome contra la escoba y perdiendo el equilibrio, me precipite al vacio.

Mis compañeros se dirigieron hacia mí, pero estaban lejos, no llegarían. Entonces, alguien aferro fuertemente mi mano, tratando de izarme.

-Sujétate, Weasley. Maldita sea.- Nott maldecía entre dientes.

Cuando quiso subirme, el peso de la escoba casi se desestabiliza. Trate de deshacerme de su agarre, preferible que me cayera yo, a que nos matáramos los dos. En lugar de soltarme siguió volando, pero parecía que descendíamos, y me deposito suavemente en el suelo.

Estaba semiinconsciente y escuche como el equipo descendía a nuestro alrededor. Sentí unas manos abrirme la túnica y examinando mi torso.

-Aly, aquí no…

-Déjame, Albus. Creo que tiene rotas unas costillas, hay que llevarla a la enfermería.

_¿Enfermería? Pero si estoy bien. Sólo tengo sueño…_

Sentí como unos brazos me alzaban.

-Déjala, Nott, yo puedo llevarla.

-Tranquilo, Potter, yo voy cargarla.- y sin más comenzó a correr.

Sentí el corazón de Nataniel latiendo desbocado en su pecho a causa de la carrera. Olía a jabón y especias.

_Me duele respirar, quiero irme a dormir ¿Por qué **él **me ayudo? Estaba en el otro extremo. Están exagerando._

Mientras las ideas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, sentí que llegamos a la entrada porque el viento a nuestro alrededor se detuvo. Dio unos pasos en el interior, cuando sentí que una cosa viscosa nos caía encima.

-¡Mierda, Potter! Eres un imbecil.

-Pero que…- ese únicamente podía ser Jimmy.- Hijo de… ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?

-No le hice nada, estábamos entrenando cuando una bludger la golpeó y se cayó.

-No me mientas, Nott. Ella jamás se ha caído de una escoba y mucho menos por una bludger.

-¡James!- los gritos venían de detrás de nosotros.

-¡Jimmy!- jadeó Albus, más cerca.

-Ella… Nott dice la verdad… ella se cayó.- logró articular Scorpius.

-Pásamela.

-¿Qué?

-Yo, la llevo a la enfermería.- dijo seriamente mi primo.

_Déjalo Jimmy, solo me quiere ayudar. Además, llegare y Madame Pomfrey les dirá a todos que exageran y solo necesito dormir. _

-Nott, llévala. Nosotros iremos después, en cuanto Bolowitz nos diga que paso.- dijo la voz de Louis, tensa.

Sentí como Nott, reemprendía la carrera. No pude evitar quedar inconciente.

**0o0o0o0o**

- Meme, despierta cariño. Si no, te perderás la broma que le prepare a Mcgonagall.- esa voz sonaba a rock y tardes de juegos. Solo podía tratarse de Sirius.

- Vamos, Brownie girl, si no te despiertas, seré la mejor golpeadora de la historia.- Solo Dominique podía ponerme un apodo tan ridículo.

-Solo sobre mi cadáver, Minique. – Esa debía de ser Roxie.

-Ya cállense, a la pobre le debe doler horrores la cabeza.-La única capaz de sonar dulce y severa a la vez como nuestra abuela era Rose.

-Paren creo que se esta despertando…

Cuando pude abrir los ojos, vi el techo de la enfermería enmarcado por pares de ojos de todos los colores: verdes, azules, marrones, celestes e incluso un par gris y otro violeta.

-¡MOLLY!

-¡MEME!

Todos mis primos y amigos se me abalanzaron en un gran abrazo grupal. No pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

-Perdón.- de disculpo Lucy, desde una silla junto a mi cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto Hugo.

-Bien, solo me duele un poco respirar.

-Es lógico, nos diste un buen susto, Molly.- me dijo Albus.

-Solo tengo dos preguntas. Primero ¿Cuánto llevo inconciente? Y segundo ¿Qué era esa cosa que nos cayó a mí y a Nata... Eh Nott, en la entrada?

-7 horas y lo otro no lo quieres saber.- me dijo sonriente Lorcan.

Me desperté cerca de las 8, que era exactamente la hora en la que terminaba el horario de visita. Pero entre James y Hugo convencieron a Poppy de que los dejara hasta las 10, pero ni un minuto más.

**0o0o0o0o**

Debían ser cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada. Me desperté por la extraña sensación de estar acompañada. Abrí apenas mis ojos, para ver que había alguien en la silla en la que antes había estado Lucy. Sorprendida me di cuenta que se trataba de Nott. Parecía tranquilo, con sus grandes ojos verdes, mirándome fijamente.

Me quede muda, era la segunda vez, en el día, que me sorprendía.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Me parece que es un poco tarde…

-No pude venir antes. Probablemente Potter me hubiera mandado un cruciatus, o habría tratado de matarme como a Bolowitz.

-Me parecen que exageraban, no estaba tan mal…

-Molly, tu nariz sangraba por el golpe con la escoba y cuando llegamos aquí Pomfrey dijo que te habías roto tres costillas y una se había astillado. Casi te perfora el pulmón.

Me estremecí, me sentía igual a cuando de pequeña, papá me regañaba por entrar en su estudio y dibujar en sus papeles del ministerio.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué te tomaste el trabajo de cogerme antes de caer?

-No soy una roca, pelirroja. No iba a dejar que te partas el cráneo en el piso.

-Sí pero, mis propios primos no pudieron llegar. Ni siquiera Kurdan, que estaba al frente mío.

-No menciones a ese imbécil.-me cortó cansinamente.

-No me vas a decir que si algo me pasaba, te morías, porque secretamente estas enamorado de mí.- le dije en tono de broma.

-Diste en el clavo.- me respondió seriamente.

Suspire, sintiéndome sofocada. Estaba segura de que estaba colorada. Putos genes Weasley.

Hice un esfuerzo por poner en marcha mis neuronas. Rememore todos los momentos de mi vida en los que Nott estaba presente. En mis primeros años él y Zabini se burlaban de mí, por ser una Weasley en Slytherin, de allí que James, Fred, y mis amigos en general, los odiaran. Por eso solían ser blancos de nuestras bromas. En tercero y los años siguientes eran unos cuantos insultos aislados y las bromas de rutina. En quinto fue nuestra peor pelea. Él me llamo puta usada y yo le dije que era un asqueroso mortifago como su abuelo. Cuando nos pedimos perdón tuvimos nuestra primera conversación civilizada. En los últimos años nos hablábamos eventualmente, aunque su rivalidad con James y Fred no se había enfriado ni un poco. Pensé en sus novias, siempre las había odiado. Todas rubias (_zorras_) con cuerpos esculturales y cabezas huecas. Siempre había adjudicado mi odio a su falta de dignidad, pero lo cierto es que una parte de mi, enloquecía al verlo con una chica. También recordé que en quinto Marcus Lexington, un Gryffindor de séptimo, andaba pregonando por el castillo que nos habíamos acostado, cuando solo nos habíamos dado un beso. Nataniel (tenía que admitir que amaba su nombre) le dio una paliza. Jamás le pedí aclaraciones y él nunca me lo explico, pero en cierta forma ese fue el momento en que deje de verlo como un niño insoportable y trate de alejarme de él. No me gustaba sofocarme en su presencia ni ponerme nerviosa ante él. Pero en ese instante, mientras él me miraba con algo parecido a la ternura en sus ojos, algo dentro de mí se removió, esperando algo. Esperando que él realmente sintiera algo por mí. Era absurdo, pero esa sensación en mi estomago era tan real como la luna que brillaba, afuera en el cielo.

-Me alegro.- le murmure, me sentía abrumada.

-Te alegra ¿qué?

-Me alegra haber dado en el clavo.- le dije.

Me miro divertido, con una sonrisa colgando de sus comisuras, para luego inclinarse y plantarme un beso en los labios. _Y que beso._

Me sentí feliz, extasiada. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves contra los míos. Mientras me besaba perdí toda noción del tiempo. Podríamos haber estado así horas y yo no me habría enterado. Cuando finalmente nos separamos, tomo mi mano y la besó.

Hice un lugar en la cama, para que se acostara junto a mí, ya que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de que me abrazara.

-Vaya Weasley.- Me dijo enarcando una ceja.- Sabia que me deseabas, pero no que estuvieras tan muerta por mis huesos.

-Cállate, tonto o Pomfrey vendrá a fastidiarnos.

No puso más reparos y se recostó a mi lado. Me acomode en su pecho, me sentí protegida. No sabía exactamente de qué, pero estaba a salvo a su lado.

****0o0o0o0o****

-Sabes… deberías hacerle más caso a Trelawney. Después de todo, se cumplieron sus predicciones.

Lo mire boquiabierta.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Dominique nos lo contó después del almuerzo a mí y a John.

Me quede a cuadritos. Así que si ella se los había contado…

-¿Minique está saliendo con Zabini?

-La semana pasada cumplieron el primer mes. Él se gastó más de la mitad de su regalo de cumpleaños desde que salen. Y cuando ella trató de hacerle un regalo, la llevó a Hogsmeade a escondidas a que elija el regalo que quisiera. En mi opinión es un cursi, salvo que tú también quieras regalos.

-No, me basta con que no te acerques a ninguna zorra, preferiblemente si te alejas totalmente de Celine Chang.

-Me ofende que pienses que podría serte infiel.

-Te adelantas.- le dije envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello.- Aún no me pediste que sea tu novia.

-Oh, lo lamento. Molly Weasley…

-Meme, todos me dicen así, Molly es feo. Solo le queda bien a mi abuela.

-A mi me gusta.-dijo frunciendo el seño, como si le ofendiera que considerara feo mi nombre.- Es bonito.

-Lo mismo, sino te la veras con Niní.

-Considerando que en lugar de decirme Nat como todo el resto del mundo me dice "Tani", creo que correré el riesgo.

Me reí de las ocurrencias de mi prima.

-En fin, Molly… eh Meme- se corrigió ante mi mirada de advertencia.- ¿Querrías ser mi novia?

-Creo que podría considerarlo.- le dije antes de unir nuevamente nuestros labios.

**0o0o0o0o**

-¿Por qué dices que se cumplieron las profecías de la libélula?- le pregunte antes de que se fuera. Eran casi las seis y pronto vendría Pomfrey a revisarme.

-Lo de la daga fue tu accidente con la bludger- hice una mueca, aun me dolía el costado.- La araña era que Dominique y Jonathan están saliendo y es un secreto.

-¿Y las mariposas?

-Y las mariposas significan que te quiero.- dijo besándome la frente.- Te vendré a ver más tarde.

-Oye, ven a la tarde. No quiero que… tu sabes… no hacemos nada malo, puedes venir en el horario normal…

-Ya lo sé, pelirroja.- me dio un último beso antes de marcharse.

Suspire y me acomode para seguir durmiendo. Después de todo, no eran tan tontas esas hojas de té.

* * *

><p><strong>Merece un pequeño review?<strong>


End file.
